Father's Day
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: It's fathers day! The hosts get back together to think up of something to give to Father. Tamaki spends a nice lunch with his own father. -- Sequel to Mother's Day


**Anonymous Saru: **And as promised, here I am again on Father's day! XD YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THIS COMIN' GUYS! Seriously, but, anyways, this story has a few real life references are going to be mentioned/used in this story :D I'll tell you at the end, on what was used and by whom out of the Ouran group I'm in :3**  
Rating: K**; because I'm running on a low, and am extremely tired to even take this past the "hint hint, nudge nudge" point. :D So this is what you get. (Nudges and walks off)**  
Disclaimer: **Hi, I'm Anonymous Saru. And I'm a kleptomaniac. ;D (Walks off with a few hosts from Ouran.) Haha, j/k. But gosh, what would I do if I owned Ouran? Well, first off I'd wake Haruhi up from her state of cluelessness and then she'd see that half the entire club loves her. D: uggh...  
**Et Cetera: **God, I got so distracted by lots of things when I was writing this, so, I hope things don't sound rushed.

Enjoy your sappy fathers day fic :'D

- - - - - - - -

_Father's Day_

Tamaki Suou. What to say about Tamaki Suou. Well, lets start off with the basics. He's a man who is referred to as _King_ or _Tono_ or _Golden Prince_. One could describe him as caring, charming, foolish, kind, generous, easily moved by peoples emotions, a spaz, excellent in academics and well played and versed in playing the piano. But, he is also a father. A father who has to deal with five children, two of which are extremely devilish. And also try to live for his _daughter_. And also put up with an extremely talented wife who is also, in a ways, his rival.

What? Oh no, Tamaki isn't married. Flattering as it sounds, he wouldn't marry his vice president. He's much more interested in his so called "daughter" who also goes by the name Haruhi Fujioka. And his five children are the five hosts.

"Woof!" Antoinette barked as she climbed up into her masters lap, in hopes to wake him up.

Tamaki Suou. A man of many words, shifted in his sleep as he continued to slumber.

"Woof woof!" Antoinette barked again excitedly.

Tamaki burrowed more under his comfy comforter, the only thing that was visible were his golden locks.

"Woof?" Antoinette barked once more standing and wagged her tail confused as to why her master wouldn't wake up.

"_J'en ai jamais assez, j'aimerais bien penser. A 2 centimetres a l'heure pour eviter les pleurs, j'en ai jamais assez, je suis vite lasses, il faudrait que j'entende un jour tu seras grande. We are we are on the radio now, the radio now!" _Came the upbeat tune from Superbus. Tamaki had that song programed as a ringtone for whenever he got text messages.

Waking from his slumber he lifted his hand to find the vibrating phone. Looking down at it he noticed that it was Hani-senpai. Too bad he didn't have enough time to look at the text as one of the maids came in.

"Ah, Suou-san!" She exclaimed happily. "Your father is down stairs." She said as she fiddled with the laundry basket.

Tamaki nodded as he pushed the covers off of him. Standing up he rubbed his head thoughtfully and set his cell phone down on the cute crown cell phone holder he had got when he was out with Haruhi at a commoner's market. Looking down he noticed a dog tail wag. "Ah, Antoinette! It's a new day isn't it?" He said as he rubbed her ears gracefully.

Antoinette looked up and nodded her head, grateful of the pleasant ear rub. Hopping down from his bed she walked out, her job done.

Tamaki headed towards his closet to pick out clothes for the days events. He was pretty sure he'd get some time with his father, seeing as today was father's day. The only problem was his lovely grandmother. She disliked the fact that Tamaki was a Suou, but since he was the only heir—she had to hold back her tongue on a few things.

- - - - - - - -

"Kyouya!" Fuyumi said as she walked into the parlor. Looking up she noticed that he was accompanied by a short blond boy, a tall boy with short black spiky hair, two averaged sized (if only smaller compared to Kyouya) boys who looked the same and had orange hair. And a girl with brown hair. "Oh! Sorry I didn't know you had company over!"

"Kyouya-senpai! Who's that hot lady?" Hikaru said, in an almost cat call voice.

The light that reflected across Kyouya's glasses shined dangerously, as if it were blinding the twin carelessly. "That's my sister." He said, in an almost defensive tone.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Hani-senpai said as he looked up from the foot stool, where he sat. "Do you like cake?" He asked sweetly.

Fuyumi nodded. "Yes, very much so, unlike Kyou-chan!" She said in a teasingly voice. "But, Kyouya." She said as she turned her head to the youngest Ootori. "Father has an important business meeting, so father's day lunch is canceled and moved to the evening for dinner. Is that fine with you?"

"I guess so." Kyouya said as he moved his glasses up in a thoughtful manner.

"So, does this mean our plans are moved to..." Haruhi said as she checked her watch. "Now?"

"I guess, do you guys mind?" Kyouya said as he sat up in the chair he was sitting in as he looked at the five who were sitting in a circle in the luxurious parlor.

"I don't mind!" Hani chimed happily as he looked over at Mori. "Ne ne Takashi-kun doesn't mind either!" Hani said as he smiled happily.

"I guess," Kaoru said as he looked over to confirm with his brother.

"I don't have a problem with it, as long as I get Haruhi!" Hikaru said as he smiled devilishly.

Kyouya looked up and smiled, well, _one_ could say that it was a smile. "I'm sorry? What was that?" Kyouya said as the light reflected off of his frames.

To Hikaru, Kyouya looked like the devil. That pleasant smile with the light reflecting. He even had a slight twitch above one of his brow's.

"Yeah..." Kaoru said defensively. "Would you mind repeating yourself?!"

Hikaru looked at his hell bent brother to the devil in disguise vice president. He put up his hands and waved them frantically. "N-naw. I-I'm good!" Hikaru said as sweat began to drop profusely down the back of his head.

Kyouya smirked inwardly. He actually didn't mind Hikaru running off with Kyouya, but he knew Tamaki would. And since he was the mother, he would get blamed for not having fought for their daughter. That, and Kaoru would've gotten easily depressed again.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I only find it fit that Haruhi and I spend,_'mother daughter'_ time. After all I'm guessing that's what her and Tamaki did when you all went shopping for my mother's day present." Kyouya said. Saving Haruhi a headache. Knowing Hikaru, he would've tried something out on her that she wouldn't have guessed. If it took her as long as it did to find out that she as well had a crush on Tamaki, then, he didn't want to see how long it would for her to find that that Hikaru has one as well.

"Alright. We all meet back up here around three?" Kyouya paused as he checked his watch. It was almost noon. "That gives us three hours to find something. Use it wisely." Kyouya said.

"Ne! Kyou-chan!" Hani asked sweetly. "Do you mind if me and Takashi-kun borrow your kitchen?"

Kyouya looked at the two, slightly taken aback. "What for?"

"Well if I told you, then it'd ruin the surprise we wanted to have!" Hani whined slightly.

"Alright." Kyouya paused, "just don't blow up my kitchen. My parent's will be furious if the find out what happened." Kyouya finished. "They already dislike my friendship with a Suou, I don't want them to make me cease and desist." He added, softly and under his breath as an afterthought.

"Oh we'll be careful!" Hani said as he got off the foot stool.

"I guess that leaves us together." Kaoru said quietly as he looked as his twin. Who didn't seem to catch that, as he was staring at Haruhi in disappointment. "Well, I'm off!" Kaoru announced angrily as he got up from the love seat he occupied.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called. "Wait for me!"

Kaoru paused, as a smile came to his face. "Hurry up nii-san!" Kaoru called affectionately. He hadn't called Hikaru 'nii-san' in ages. He guessed it died out when they entered jr. high, and lost all hopes as soon as they entered high school.

The two twins left (after being kindly escorted by Fuyumi.) and as Kyouya got up to leave with Haruhi he got a tug on his sleeve. Looking around he noticed nothing, until he glanced down. "Yes Hani-senpai?"

"Do you mind if Fuyumi helps us?" He asked curiously.

Kyouya blinked. Why would she mind? Heck, he was going to ask her to stick around to make sure the kitchen didn't catch fire. "You can ask her." He said as he glanced towards Fuyumi.

"Okay!" Hani said happily and scurried towards the entrance hall. "Ne-ne!" Hani exclaimed happily as he tugged on Fuyumi's skirt. "Do you mind helping me and Takashi-kun in the kitchen?"

Fuyumi glanced down at the short blond asking for her help. Then up at her youngest brother. She saw him nod and sighed. So he wanted her to stick around the home front while those two stayed here at his house, eh? "Alright!" She exclaimed. "I'll do it."

Oh, Kyouya was going to owe her something as soon as father's day ended. She could tell you that right now. Payback is sweet when it comes to things like this. She thought sadistically as she walked to the kitchen with Hani.

- - - - - - - -

"Good to see you son." Yuzuru Suou said as his son walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, hello father!" Tamaki exclaimed happily. "How was your morning?" He asked, he knew all to well that it was already noon. He couldn't help sleeping in. And his father knew it.

"Oh, it was was alright. I spent some time with your grandmother." He said cheerfully as he sat the newspaper he had been reading down on the table.

"Ah." Tamaki said as he sat down next to him. He was wearing a simple light yellow sweater that fell off his shoulders somewhat, with a black tank top underneath it.

Yuzuru smiled softly and rubbed his son's head. "The maids are in the middle preparing lunch. So tell me what's been going on at school? And with the host club, and _Fujioka-kun_." He smiled as he leaned back into his chair, waiting for his son to explain.

"School's fine." Tamaki said brightly. "I got an A on my English test!"

"That's good." Yuzuru said, he knew Tamaki's favorite subject was English. Although it wasn't his favorite in comparison to French or Japanese. But still, one subject amongst his favorites at school.

"The club is going fine. I don't know how we'll fare as soon as Mitsukuni-san and Takashi-san leave." Tamaki said with a small frown. "But, we're coming up with a new event!" He said happily as he changed the subject.

Yuzuru nodded as the maids came out carrying trays that had baked salmon with crab cake underneath it, and cut carrots on top. "Mhmm, but what of Fujioka-kun?" He asked coyly.

"Haruhi's doing fine!" He said, not really catching what Yuzuru was trying to do. "I even think—" he paused as he brought his pointer finger to his lips, before realizing what his father had asked. "—HEY! That's not fair father!" Tamaki said dramatically as he wailed his hands around as he started wailing.

Yuzuru rubbed his head as he sipped his glass of water.

"AH!" One of the maids exclaimed as she brought out a handkerchief and gave it to Tamaki.

Tamaki sniffled and took it gratefully. "Father!" He whined.

"Yes?" Yuzuru said, smiling pleasantly.

"Don't tell Haruhi about this." Tamaki said softly as he nibbled on the salmon.

"Aw, I can't even tell her of your peeing accident?" He joked with a smile on his face.

"NO! NOT EVEN THAT!" Tamaki wailed as he put his fork down.

Yuzuru smiled and continued on eating his lunch with his son, who later on mellowed out.

_-Three hours later-_

"So I hope that you all spent your time wisely." Kyouya said as he stuffed his present in a nice gift bag that had purple Aster flowers printed on it.

"Yep." Hikaru said happily as he patted his nice light blue bag. A small smirk tugging at his lips.

"We're all done too!" Hani smiled as he sat down on the foot stool.

"Ah." Mori nodded as he sat down in the chair that was next to the foot stool.

"Alright." Kaoru said. "We all have our presents. But, how exactly is Tono going to get over here?" He questioned, bringing up the very thought everybody had been thinking, but were too frightened to ask. Especially in front of Kyouya's presence.

"I'll call him." Kyouya said as he got up. After all, it was Tamaki who called him back on mother's day. It'd be better if he returned the favor.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket he quickly dialed 'Lord Pimp', he would really have to change that, but now was not the time. Bringing the phone to his ear he waited for the ring.

_"__Mother?"_ Tamaki's voice came through on the other end.

"Yes—" Kyouya said as he was cut off by Tamaki.

_"__Aww! Mother! You never call! How sweet!" _Tamaki said happily.

"Tamaki. Stop bouncing." Kyouya said, he knew the blond all too well, and could tell when he was bouncing around or not.

_"__Sorry,"_ Tamaki said, his voice taking on a sad tone.

"That's not the point though. Would you mind stopping by my place? We have a few things to give to you." Kyouya said, hoping that that would cheer up the blond.

_"__Really?! Presents?! I get presents?! Alright! I'll be there in a few minutes! Uhm, do you mind if I bring Antoinette with me? I was in the middle of walking her..."_ Tamaki said as he switched ears, gripping Antoinette's leash.

"Oh. No, I don't mind." Kyouya said. "See you in a few minutes..." Kyouya said and with that he hung up.

And surely enough, it did take Tamaki a few minutes to get to Kyouya's house. There was a knock to the door as one of Kyouya's butlers opened the door. "Ah, hello Suou-san, this is quite unexpected of you to drop by. May I ask whom you're visiting?"

"He's visiting me." Kyouya's voice called out from the hall. Tamaki's head perked some, he knew showing up here was a bad idea, with a dog no less, but with the urgency that was in Kyouya's tone as he talked to him, it must have been important.

The butler nodded his head and side stepped away, making enough room for Tamaki and Antoinette to walk through. As soon as he was in the building the butler closed the door behind.

"Come on." Kyouya said as he took Tamaki's hand and led him through his house to the parlor.

"You have a nice house Mother!" Tamaki said happily as he looked at the different paintings on the walls. "Right Antoinette?" He asked as he glanced down at the dog. Who barked happily in return.

Kyouya smiled softly as he walked into the parlor. As the rest of the hosts jumped out.

"Happy Father's Day!" They exclaimed.

Tamaki's eyes watered as he grinned widely. "Aww! You guys didn't have to do that!" He said dramatically.

"Sit sit!" Hani called out from the foot stool.

Not needing to be told again, Tamaki sat down on the couch next to Haruhi and Kyouya.

"Open ours!" The Hitachiin twins exclaimed as they held out baby blue and orange bags.

Tamaki smiled as he took the bags and sat them in his lap. Opening the baby blue one he pulled out a soft blue monkey plush, that managed to have a tiny shirt that read 'Lord Pimp' on it. Smiling he placed it back into the bag and pulled out another monkey, this time orange, whose shirt read 'Tono-san' on it. "Aww, thanks guys." Tamaki gushed.

"We got them at a commoner's toy shop!" Kaoru said happily, glad that Tono liked his present.

"Yeah! Just for you!" Hikaru finished.

"Master Kyouya?" The butler from earlier said as he poked his head into the parlor. "Your father has arrived, he wants to see you."

Kyouya looked up and paled slightly, but only for a minute as he got up. "Go on without me, okay?" He said as he followed the butler into his father's office.

"Ours next!" Hani exclaimed happily bouncing up and down on the foot stool.

"Alright!" Tamaki said as he searched for Hani's and Mori's bags. "Uhm, Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai; where are your bags?"

"Silly! It's not in a bag," Hani paused as he made Mori retrieve their gift.

"Then what is it?" Kaoru questioned as he rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"It's..." Hani said as he watched Mori walk back into the parlor, slowly. "CAKE!" He beamed.

Tamaki looked at the cake's frosting and smiled. It read: Happy Father's day Heart Hani and Mori. It had cute hearts around it. The cake was strawberry and the actual frosting was white, but the frosting they used to write on was red. "Aw, thank you Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai!" Tamaki said as he held the cake plate in his lap.

"We made it our selves, well, we had a little help from Fuyumi-chan, Kyou-chan's older sister." Hani said brightly as he watched Tamaki set the cake on the table, which was a good idea because of Antoinette.

As soon as the cake plate was set on the table Kyouya came back rubbing a slight red cheek. "Sorry about that. Family business." Kyouya said as he sat in a chair furthest away from everyone. His bangs were blocking his eyes.

"Why don't you open mine." Haruhi intervened as she held up a pale red bag.

Tamaki nodded, not wanting any extra attention to go to Kyouya, he didn't need it at the moment.

Digging around in the bag he pulled out an instant ramen cup, coffee, and pocky in different flavors. A grin tugged at his lips. This was all commoner stuff! "Thank you so much Haruhi!" Tamaki gushed as he quickly wrapped his arms around her thin body and hugged her.

Hikaru glared silently as he got his thigh patted by Kaoru.

"No problem. So you can stop bothering me for my own food." Haruhi added as she hugged him back.

"Mine's on the table. The one with the purple asters on the bag." Kyouya cut in.

Tamaki nodded and picked up the bag. Smiling slight at the brightly colored Asters. Digging through the bag he pulled out a white shirt that read: 'The king has spoken' with a cute crown atop the words. He smiled softly and walked over towards Kyouya and hugged him, making sure that his lips brushed against the stop where he got hit. (Probably from his father, no less.) It was his sign of saying he was sorry.

Kyouya sighed as he slightly shoved Tamaki. A sign saying he was forgiven, but not to do that again. "How about we eat that cake in a park?" He said standing up.

"I second!" Tamaki said as he held onto the T-shirt.

"Alright." Haruhi smiled as she placed everything back into the bags and got them for Tamaki.

"Antoinette!" Tamaki called, as his dog obediently leaped towards him. "Good girl." He said sweetly and rubbed her ears.

The others followed behind the three. Tamaki held onto Haruhi's hand as the other held onto Kyouya's. Antoinette ran abound the park chasing the many birds and pigeons that were on the ground searching for food.

* * *

_Reflections:_

Anonymous Saru: Yeah, I know, it's already a new day. I guess that's my fault, but at least it's not three days after like I can get sometimes. :D But, I have to say (oddly enough) thanks to my Nekozawa for helping me in a few tight spots XD; and of course my lovely Haruhi, whom also gave me some well needed advice ;D

Haruhi: Again, for those who are not flower savvy, Asters mean: patience. The Monkey chose it over carnations, mostly because the person who was giving the gift to Tamaki was Kyouya. And the whole family rivalry, along with their whole 'Rawr I hate you.' Business. Their friendship is solely based on patience.

Kyouya: Give up? Alright, so the real life references was Tamaki's shirt. Except the version me and Haruhi got is brown, we only chose white because it represented Tamaki's color.

Hikaru: Sorry if this seems rushed at points, Monkey-baka wanted to get this out _before_ midnight, but as you can see, she failed miserably. And if things seem misspelled, then that's probably her fault as well. This actually went unbeta'd. And once read through, but not fully read through. Mistakes will be corrected by tomorrow. Or something like that.


End file.
